How He Imagined This Scene
by Ashleigh Crawley
Summary: A little one-shot exploring just a few ways Robert may have imagined his reunion with Cora once he returned from America. M for the fact that some of his fantasies are a little crazy, and also because of what happens when his fantasies end (what obviously happened)


Robert knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts, but he was, there was nothing any one could do. He missed his wife more than he could possibly express with words. This was an extremely upsetting thought, seeing as he had only left her side 2 days ago, and he was on his way to America, not back. So he let his mind wander and think of some of the many possible ways his stunning wife would welcome him home. Did she miss him yet? Most likely, for he had not a single doubt that he missed her. His bed was cold at night without her, and every time he reached to his right to stroke her hair, his hand fell through the air and he felt lonely. He was more glad than he could express that he had begged Baxter to give him something that carried her scent, and that he had a photograph of his wife with him. He fell asleep, damning his brother-in-law and dreaming of his wife...

#1

_Robert smiled as he stepped out of the motor at Downton. Home at last, back to his wife and his family. He walked through the open door as Cora was flying down the stairs. She threw herself into his arms, pressing their bodies close together. "Robert," she whispered._

"_Cora," he whispered in reply, taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips softly. Cora grinned into the kiss, deepening it slowly, before she broke it, taking his hands and pulling him up the stairs to their bedroom. Neither the family nor servants heard from them until the next morning._

#2

_The motor pulled up to Downton and Robert smiled as he saw who was outside with Carson to receive him. His beautiful, adoring wife, Cora. When Carson opened the door of the motor, Cora jumped inside, telling Carson to shut the door and that he and Stark could leave. The two did as they were told and Cora grinned, pressing her lips to his. She reached between their bodies, where there was only the thinnest of gaps, and she pulled his trousers open. Robert groaned loudly as he felt her hands massage his manhood through his pants, pulling them down._

#3

_Robert pulled up to Downton in the motor, Carson opening the door for him. He was slightly upset that Cora wasn't outside to receive him, but Carson said she was taking a nap upstairs. Robert knew he shouldn't disturb her, but he didn't wish to anger her by not going to see her. He bounded up the stairs to their room, and knocked gently before entering. _

_There stood his wife, in plain sight, in her dressing gown, grinning. He walked over to her and untied the dressing gown, pushing it off her body. She was naked, and he chuckled softly._

#4

_Robert got off the train and stepped onto the platform. He turned to leave, only stopping when he heard the most familiar voice in the world call his name. He smiled and turned around. Cora was standing there with Isis. He dashed to the two of them and pulled Cora up into his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She laughed as he put her back down onto the ground. He bent down to ruffle Isis' ears before standing again and pulling his wife's lips to his own. He was home at last. Home, sweet home. _

#5

_Robert sat in the back of the motor, grinning at his 'welcome home' party, consisting of his wife, Isis and Bates. Bates opened the door for him, welcoming him back. He smiled at his friend, while Cora grinned and took his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling him inside, where he expected to be led upstairs to their room, but Cora obviously had no time for that. She pushed him against a wall, pulling off his clothing until he was left in his shirt and trousers. Robert felt her lips on his neck and he groaned loudly._

#6

_Robert couldn't believe his eyes as he entered the library after returning home from America. Cora was the only one inside, and by the looks of things, he shoulders were bare while she sat on the settee. As he came around and got a better look, he noticed more than just her shoulders were bare, she was bare naked. She chuckled softly at his expression which was one of happiness and excitement. She stood up and seductively walked to him, pushing his jacket from his shoulders. "We have to get these off, my love," she chuckled as Robert nodded slowly._

Robert awoke feeling quite lonely once more. Lonely and aroused due to the nature of his dreams. She had been so stunning and it made him ache for her presence even more. Her parting words to him tried to keep him warm, and most of the day, they did. But at night when there was no one around, or at dinner when he looked across from him and didn't see her there, his heart sank. He loved her with all his heart, he needed her, but her brother needed this favour. Harold was an alright person, Robert didn't mind him, and he was Cora's family and he would do anything for Cora and her family, because he owed everything to them. Cora, love, Downton and Cora's hand in marriage. He smiled as Th- Mr. Barrow helped him dress while he looked at the photograph of his beautiful wife that sat beside his bed where she should have slept the previous night. If only he had asked her to come with him.

_Author's Note: Robert's dreams are each precisely 100 words apiece, the intro and conclusion are more. I did this to expand on Robert's quote from 408: "If you knew how many times I'd imagined this scene." Tumblr made a few quite interesting comments about Robert imagining their reunion to be much sexier than it was and voila, I wrote this. I don't plan on continuing this fic, so I shan't have it beta'd. All mistakes are mine. (I'm not going to bother my beautiful beta with a crappy one shot that was planned and written in a day, she has better things to do with her time.)_


End file.
